


Forever 12

by Marber312



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cute, Fluff and Smut, Innuendo, M/M, Magnusbeingsilly, Magnusisnot12foreverhejustactslikeheis, Malec, Nothingsexualwrittenbuthinted, One Shot, TVmalec, Wetwilly, begning of relationship, being silly, forever12, hintingatsexualrefrences, sexualhints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marber312/pseuds/Marber312
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus and Alec is still in that awkward faze where they are still getting to know each other and where their boundaries lie and who they are with each other; which mostly meant hanging out in Magnus apartment awkwardly sitting next to each other giving the other a very unsure glance wondering if it was okay to just lean over and smooch a little.<br/>Magnus decides to show his true colours of the fact that he never reached the mental age over 12 by pranking Alec a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever 12

Mostly they talked and relaxed, watched movies but as far as physical boundaries, well they hadn’t quite figured that out yet, nor had they even tried to talk about it. Alec wasn’t a big talker and Magnus wasn’t one who was keen on making the situation awkward. So when it came to crossing physical boundaries it usually started out with one of them trying to initiate touching or getting close(r) but then chickening out when the other didn’t reply immediately. And then the other was too shy to continue more than the other had started; Up until the point where they both got so frustrated they’d grab each other – usually their clothes - tight in frustration and aggressively made out. Very much like their first kiss in front of everybody. Their kisses were determent, passionate and forceful since they hadn’t really found the right move to get into the slow gentle ones. Those required more physical boundaries breaking than they had dared to do – yet; which, at time, irked Magnus immensely, since he longed to caress Alec’s beautiful face and snuggle up to his superduper hot shadow hunter. But he didn’t dare to try in case Alec wasn’t ready for the fluffy lovey-dovey part, being so new to the whole thing, being so new to Magnus.

  
So one evening when Magnus felt very restless and quite childish and Alec sat with his nose in a book looking very concentrated and _boring_ , Magnus got an idea. He had to get his mischievousness out somehow if he wasn’t allowed to ravish* Alec’s gorgeous body. He put his index finger in his mouth and when it was lightly damp he pulled it out. His eyes were gleaming with mischief as he slowly and as soundlessly as he could snuck up on Alec and put his damp finger in Alec’s ear exclaiming loudly: “WET WILLY!” He giggled like a ten year old while retrieving his hand as quickly as possible, running away from the slightly annoyed Alec who had quickly tried to slap his hand away, moving away from the intruder. Alec gave him an annoyed glare but didn’t try to hit him with anything lethal. Magnus could also see the hint of amusement in his eyes and the ever so subtle lip twitch; trying to hold back a smile. So Magnus continued doing it - Every chance he got when Alec wasn’t paying attention.  
It brought out such a funny and adorable jump and squiggles from Alec as he tried to get away from him while trying to slap away the disgusting feeling created by the wetness in his ear. It was often accompanied with the complaining “Magnus what are you, Twelve?” While Magnus - giggling like a child on too much sugar - got away to a safe distance from his lethal boyfriend.  _Just in case._

A few times when Magnus hadn’t been quick enough, Alec had grabbed Magnus hands and dragged him towards himself. He never did anything more than wrestle the poor warlock, or if he felt very cruel tickle him, before letting him go, continuing whqtever it was he was doing before being interrupted.

  
This had led to Magnus snuggling up to Alec when released which had in turn turned into a custom where Magnus leaned in and rested again Alec while watching movies; or whenever they were both seated on the couch. Alec would in turn shift sitting position to make it more comfortable for Magnus, and himself, to lean closer onto each other. And if Alec were particularly tired he’d even lay down with his head on Magnus lap and let him fiddle* with his hair.

During these small tv-watching moments Magnus would sometimes glance up, Alec not noticing -too into whatever they were watching-, and smile to himself, snuggle even closer and just enjoy that he was allowed to sit so close. It was definitely a step in the direction Magnus preferred.

  
One day when Magnus eyes were slithered and sparked with anticipation, moist finger ready and Alec sat and read the tables turned.  
Alec turned his head catching Magnus finger with his teeth before Magnus could “wet willy” him. Magnus got so caught in the fact that he could feel Alec’s warm breath on his finger - as Alec breathed through his mouth because he was holding Magnus finger in place with his teeth causing him to have his mouth slightly open - that he couldn't think of anything witty to say. Alec’s blue* eyes sparkled with triumph of beating Magnus at his own game. But he soon grew awkward as Magnus only stood there, staring at him, or more correctly: at his mouth holding his finger, with glazed over eyes. Not until Alec bit down, jaws straining, to the point it started hurting did Magnus shake his head and got himself back to reality and removed his finger.  
Magnus clasped his hands together and quickly sat down staring on the TV which wasn’t currently on. He grabbed the control and switched it on and stiffly leaned sideways like a stick towards Alec.

Still accustomed to leaning onto him while watching TV, no matter how awkward he felt inside. Alec’s sharp eyes and smirk while feeling his breath had affected him more than sleeping with past lovers had, and it both aroused him beyond belief and left his heart pounding in his chest by the strange overwhelming feeling that someone could actually bring forth such strong emotions in him still.

After that Magnus took it easy on his attacks for a while. At least long enough for Alec to let his guard down. Which meant up until he was given a perfect opportunity.

Alec had asked him to fetch him a glass of water which he complied to do. As well as fetching himself a drink. As he was walking out from the kitchen the opportunity laid itself out for him; Alec had a book in one hand and his other hand reaching out to receive his glass, he wasn’t even looking at Magnus, only had his hand outstretched. He wouldn't see it coming.

  
While giving Alec his glass he dipped his finger into the liquid in his own glass. He put the drink on the kitchen counter by a swirl of the other hand and waited for Alec hold his own glass firmly and put it down, and when Alec did he ponced. “WET WILLY!”

  
Magnus laughed and withdrew his hand quickly before Alec got the chance to grab it, running to a safer distance a few meters behind the couch.  
Alec stood up and Magnus actually squealed. The look in Alec’s eyes told him that he wouldn’t get away this time. That for once Magnus was the one to be chased. This time he wouldn’t be the cat so many linked with his eyes, he’d be the mouse. Alec's stare was both exiting and almosta little frightening. He felt his heart jump with thrill and excitement. 

Alec’s smile - mischievous or not - was contagious. But before Alec got the chance to move, in the middle of a stand still stare off, his phone buzzed. He retrieved it from his pocket and sighed. Alec lowly mumbled that he needed to get his stuff: Izzy was just around the corner and needed his immediate back up. He put his phone back into his pocket and briskly walked towards Magnus’ bedroom to fetch his bow and arrow and the rest of his equipment.

Magnus took the time to pout and silently curse the damn shadow world for interrupting them.  
While Alec got his things Magnus moved towards the front door with a pout and waited. He could at least bid his boyfriend goodbye before sulking like a child.

When Alec entered the living room again Magnus could see how unwilling Alec was to leave: his smile was gone and the gleam in his eyes was replaced with the look of duty but his eyebrows were furrowed. Magnus laughed inside, it was the closes to sulking he’d ever seen Alec, who was slowly dragging his feet towards the front door.

Alec muttered a “bye” but before Magnus answered -as Alec passed him in the door way - Alec quickly leaned in and planted a soft goodbye kiss on Magnus unexpected cheek. Something he’d _never_ done before. They had just gotten to the point of kissing each other determinately on the lips while cuddling up to each other on the couch. Magnus looked after Alec’s disappearing back turning a corner.  
Magnus closed the door with a small smiled, absentmindedly reaching for his cheek while walking back into the apartment with light steps.

  
Magnus did however definitely not stop his childish antics. He just chose his timing better. Firstly he’d make sure Alec wasn’t in a: I-actually-want-to-cuddle-but-won’t-say-anything-mood; He had learnt the hard way that the wet willy thing was really a mood buster. Since one time he had done it just before bed while Alec was brushing his teeth. Alec had growled and gone to bed with his back turned towards him. Magnus had tried coating him to turn around since they always slept face to face and far closer together, but had been told off because Alec “wasn’t going to fall asleep like a paedophile cuddling a freaking twelve year old.” Magnus had lain sulking until Alec had fallen asleep and turned around in his sleep. But it was safe to say Magnus had learnt his lesson: One does not mess with Alexander Lightwood’s cuddle time.

  
A while later the perfect opportunity landed in Magnus lap. Alec was fixing something, while watching TV and Magnus was propped up on the arm rest of his couch and had been laying there for a while. His inner child kicked in immediately seeing how focused on the TV and the item in his hands Alec were. What he hadn’t noticed was the way Alec had stiffen, paying attention to Magnus without looking, noticing the shift in Magnus slouching position.

Alec had quickly glanced towards Magnus and saw the familiar gleam in his eyes staring to the side of Alec’s face. He hadn't seen him glancing. He was so predicable sometimes.  
Right before his damp finger reached Alec’s ear Alec snapped his head, catching his finger in his mouth, just like he had done once before. Magnus swallowed but willed himself out of his daze before he got the time to enter it. He looked from Alec’s mouth to his eyes and raised his eyebrows, wanting his finger back but Alec stared back with stubborn eyes and didn’t let him. Challenging him to move.

Magnus eyebrow rose higher. “Let go or I’ll shove it down your throat.” They had a stare down daring the other to move before Alec folded.  
He closed his lips around Magnus’ finger and pushed it out with the tip of his tongue. Magnus stared. The sensation of Alec’s mouth made it tingle all over his body all the way down to his toes.

He practically ran to the bathroom turning the shower on the second Alec released his finger.  
Alec may not be his first partner but the other man did something to Magnus he couldn’t quite explain. Alec wasn’t in reality doing anything sexual yet he made his entire body hot by just the sight and thought of Alec looking up at him with mischievous blue eyes, feeling his breath, his lips…

Magnus took one quick step into the cold, very cold, spray of water. He almost yelped as the icy water hit his warm skin.  
He heard a knock on the door a few moments later. He knew Alec was standing outside the door not knowing what to do or what actually happened, staring down at his feet making his tall body look much smaller, arms crossed over his chest, without actually seeing it.

  
“Magnus..?” Alec asked hesitantly. “What are you doing?” Magnus could practically feel Alec’s cheeks burn red with embarrassment through the door for what he believed Magnus was doing. He couldn’t help a low chuckle from escaping. “Taking a shower” He waited a bit to tease Alec a little, knowing the paus would make him blush deeper. “Nothing but showering” He finally spoke. “Nothing naughty” he added and felt himself - even though Alec couldn’t see him - wink. It took a second before Alec’s brain translated what he was actually saying and when it did he let out a huff, both relieved but cheeks burning for implying anything else. The blush died down quickly knowing it was only a normal shower and turned to leave. But his faded blush reverted in full strength when Magnus spoke up again. “I’m saving it to when you leave.”

Magnus heard rushed steps walking out of the room. He smiled to himself. Alec was sometimes too cute for his own good.

  
That night when he was getting ready for bed Magnus felt a shift in the atmosphere when Alec came in. Usually Alec would wait for Magnus to undress and lay down in bed before going in and do the same or he’d get ready for bed before Magnus and lie down in bed with his back turned when Magnus did the same. Chivalry and such, Magnus himself didn’t wouldn’t mind if he took a few peaks.  
But instead of waiting his turn, like he usually did, Alec walked in, t-shirt in hand and let is drop on the floor as he walked up behind Magnus who had his shirt raised mid movement of taking it off. Alec leaned down and kissed his neck; a very bold move to be Alec. Magnus felt his eyes drop. He turned around and when doing so Alec pulled him closer by the waistline of his leather pants and kissed him. Kissing Magnus' puzzled frown away. He looped his arms around Alec’s neck and realized Alec didn’t have a shirt on. Another bold move. Alec started to slowly move closer to the bed without letting Magnus lips go from his. They only stopped for breath when they reached the bed to toss Magnus shirt over his head. A  _very_ bold move being Alec, but Magnus was happy ablidging. He liked bold-Alec.

The next morning when Magnus was taking his usual morning shower he heard the door open. He never locked it but Alec had never gone in while he was occupying it. Chivalry and such annoyances.  
The shower doors opened and the newly risen Alec, still looking sleepy, stepped into the warm shower. Alec turned around to close the doors after him and felt Magnus press himself against the whole of Alec’s back. Magnus kissed his shoulder before sudectevly whispering into his ear… “wet willy…” He couldn’t help himself.

  
Alec lifted his head and laughed; a full on laugh out loud causing his shoulders to shake. Magnus was slightly thrown off by the reaction so he just stood there enjoying the lovely sound of Alec’s laughter.  
Magnus had seen Alec smile with closed lips, smile wide showing teeth, smirked, smiling shyly, silence a laugh, scoffed, chuckled, laughed sarcastically, snorted, laughed out loud mockingly but never actually just laughed, not without sassy sarcasm. Not the full out laugh he’d now produced.

Something in Magnus’ heart swelled. He had managed to bring out that lovely sound. Bringing out a new side of Alec he didn’t doubt the shadow hunter had tried to bury a long time ago and it was like sweet music in his ears. But the sweet sound jacked with a hideous scratch when Alec laughed out “Your forever a twelve year old, aren’t you?” Alec turned around, smiling brightly, shoulders still shaking slightly. “I think you’re only lying when you say you’re actually forever 19. I think you've imagined a few years.” But before Magnus could give a snarky reply Alec put his lips on his. All thoughts of sassy replies washed away with the warm water, he was too occupied enjoying his best shower-kiss ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm happy you've read this far!  
> This was ment for a short: Magnus is being silly one shot be he kind of took over a little...
> 
>  
> 
> So five things:  
> 1,Magnus and Alec isn't mine.  
> 2, Wet Willy is actually a thing
> 
> (in the text)  
> Ravish - Looking up the word in the dictionary translated into my first language it translates to (1), being beautiful/gorgeous or (2), forcing sexual intercourse/actions onto someone AND THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEAN. Neither of them. I mean it in the sense many use it in literary terms: that one wants to grab someone all over/cling to them. Just to clarify! In case anyone thought about it looking strange.
> 
> fiddle - in Swedish we have a word for the action of doing something to someone’s hair, it includes scratch someone’s head(scalp), drag their fingers through the hair or even making braids. all these things goes under the term, fiddling with someone’s hair. This is the action I mean. (mostly dragging the fingers through someone’s hair though)
> 
> blue .In the book he has blue eyes so I decided to go with that even though everything else in my mind is from the TV show (Have only started reading the book *pleasedon’thitmeIloveMalecanyhow*
> 
>  
> 
> This is my first fic on here I hope you like it! And if there is grammar/spelling mistakes please tell me so I can correct them. Otherwise I hope you liked it!!


End file.
